


How to Date Your Submissive

by Xyriath



Series: How to Train Your Submissive [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bones, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a dominant definitely has its perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Date Your Submissive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vinniebatman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/gifts).



> Written on commission for vinniebatman!

_C’mon, Bones, it’ll be fun!_

Fun. _Fun._ Leonard had had _fun._ Fun was being tied up in the basement of Club Enterprise, a boot at his throat and a vibrator in his ass. _Fun_ was being forced to lick the feet of the dominant who had their fingers curled tightly in his hair.

Fun was _not_ attempting, after years and years of not dating, to approximate a relationship with one of those dominants _outside_ the club. In a relationship sense. A _commitment_ sense.

Admittedly, if Leonard ever had to be tied permanently to a dom (figuratively), Jim Kirk would probably be near the top of his list.

But the date had gone normally. _Shockingly_ normally, in fact. Jim had treated him to a nice steak dinner, insisting that he always paid on the first date, and this was his idea anyway. Leonard, still caught up a bit in the utterly intoxicating dominance that Jim seemed to give off regardless of what he was doing, had relented.

It was, however, what began to show as those layers peeled off that truly had him enamored.

“You’re a damn brat,” he growled, stabbing his fork a little too enthusiastically into the tiramisu they were sharing, the crease between his eyebrows furrowing as he scowled in Jim’s direction. The kid—and he really was a kid, Leonard was beginning to realize, for all that Jim could snap a mean whip—stuck his tongue out, then grinned.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been called that before—“

“Oh, really.” Leonard’s voice was as dry as dust.

“By a _sub!_ ” Jim finished, laughing. “It’s nice.”

Leonard’s eyebrows shot up at those words, and instead of responding, he simply watched Jim as he chewed his food. Those blue eyes were dancing—gleaming almost, watching Leonard with an interest that sent a shiver down his back.

The waiter came by to pick up their check, which Leonard debated trying to snag, but he was too busy stealing the last ladyfinger from underneath Jim’s nose instead. With a grin, Jim offered his arm, and Leonard accepted it, albeit with a roll of his eyes.

“You’re corny, have I mentioned that?” Leonard muttered under his breath as they headed towards his car.

“Not nearly enough. You’ll obviously have to stick around to tell me more.”

This time, Leonard’s eyeroll wasn’t able to hide his smile.

—

Leonard _really_ had intended on dropping Jim off at his house, kissing him goodnight, and then heading back home. Again, normal.

So, of course, he was completely unprepared when Jim gave him a brilliant grin, reached up to grab Leonard’s face, and tugged him down for a kiss.

Despite all their scenes together, they still hadn’t yet kissed—and Leonard quickly realized that he had been _missing out._ He leaned into it eagerly—too eagerly—and moaned as Jim flicked his tongue against Leonard’s lips, then slipped it inside as they parted. Leonard used his inch of extra height to bear down onto Jim, deepening it into something dark and passionate.

The kiss was, honestly, so good, that Leonard didn’t even notice Jim unlocking the door, pushing it open, and shoving them both inside until Jim yanked away and they were standing in an entryway.

“Holy _shit,_ ” Jim gasped, blinking slowly, looking awed.

It _had_ been a long time since Leonard had been on a normal date, and it was the headiness from the outing that had Leonard grinning almost maniacally and caused him to step forward so that their chests brushed, but only barely. Close enough to feel Jim’s breath, he smirked.

“D’you like that, kid?”

Jim’s eyes _flashed_ , and before Leonard could begin to revel in the little frisson of danger, Jim had grabbed the front of Leonard’s shirt and shoved him back against the wall, kissing him fiercely.

Leonard _groaned_ at that, lifting his own hands to grip Jim’s shoulders, arching his back to press up against him. So much for his fear that a date would change things between them for the worse—Jim’s growl as he sank his teeth into Leonard’s bottom lip promised that wouldn’t happen any time soon.

Though his breath rushed out of his lungs as Jim pushed him back onto the couch, he managed to catch it enough to laugh, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Jim pulled back from leaving teeth marks in his neck, and Leonard could see that the predatory expression hadn’t waned one bit.

“You’re always so mouthy, Bones,” Jim whispered hoarsely, and with no further warning, he shoved his thumb into Leonard’s mouth.

At the sight of Jim above him, smirking, as he pinned Leonard down against the couch, Leonard sucked obligingly.  When he closed his eyes, Jim slid a second inside.  Leonard swirled his tongue around them, moaning softly.

“I like that about you,” Jim hissed. “Makes it that much more satisfying when I _wreck_ you.”

Leonard’s eyes flew open, and he knew that his own eyes were gleaming as he slowly and very deliberately pressed his teeth down into Jim’s thumb.

Jim yanked his hand back, and Leonard’s lips curved up in a smirk.

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that.”

“Lookin’ forward to it, kid.”

Jim pulled himself up, straddling Leonard’s chest and lifting himself to his knees, Leonard tried to struggle away, though it was more for show than actually trying, but Jim’s thighs kept him pinned tightly.

Jim’s fingers fumbled at the button on his pants, and Leonard’s eyes fixed on them as they slowly pulled his cock out of his pants.

“Open up, Bones.”

And Leonard did—to tell Jim exactly where he could stick his cock. Jim’s other hand, however, surprised him, burying in his hair and yanking his head back.

“You little—“

And then Jim’s hips snapped forward, thrusting his cock in between Leonard’s lips.

He gagged, choking frantically—just the way he liked it. Leonard tried to twist his head away, but Jim held his grip fast. He thrust his hips again, and Leonard instinctively relaxed his throat, despite himself.

“You like _that?_ ” Jim laughed harshly, and Leonard closed his eyes and groaned—at least, as much as he could, with the way Jim fucked deeply into his throat. This—this was what he lived for; even if it wasn’t how he usually took it, and as Jim’s fingers in his hair tightened, so did his pants, and he realized abruptly how hard he was.

“I think you do,” he breathed, slowing his thrusts into rolls. Leonard arched, wishing he could writhe, wishing he could palm himself for some relief, but his hand only reached as far as his hip. To make matters worse, Jim’s cock slipped out of his mouth, and didn’t slide back in.

Leonard’s eyes flew open, and he scowled. “What the hell?” Though his words were hoarse from the abuse his throat had just taken, his glare was as outraged as ever.

Jim laughed breathlessly, reaching out to pat at Leonard’s cheek. Leonard jerked his head to the side to halfheartedly try to bite it, but Jim yanked it away far too quickly. Still, there was one perk he got out of the deal: a disheveled Jim Kirk, straddling his chest, cock out of his pants and hard and leaking, was a sight to behold.

And finally, _finally_ , Leonard didn’t have a blindfold.

“C’mon,” he hissed, struggling again. “You goddamn tease—“

“Oh, Bones, you like it when I tease,” Jim singsonged,            shimmying slightly down Leonard’s torso as he reached down to tug his own shirt off.

Sweet lord in heaven above, Leonard needed his hands free, and he needed them _now._

“Different without a blindfold, isn’t it?” Jim laughed softly, and Leonard just glared some more. With a shrug, Jim lifted a leg and swung it back over Leonard, then did the same with his other, and then that brief, fleeting glance of perfection was gone as Leonard now stared at Jim’s back.

Which was, in itself, a different kind of perfection.

Plenty of possibilities, of course, flashed through his mind as he tried to figure out _why_ Jim was straddling him backwards, but a pair of hands on his hips cut off all thoughts going to his brain but one.

And that was pure, primal _want._

Jim’s hands, as always, made quick work of Leonard’s pants, then slid them so very slowly down his thighs.

Leonard couldn’t _see_ Jim smirk, but he could feel it, the bastard.

He gasped in a deep, shuddering breath as fingers traced up his thigh, pressing lightly, and Leonard clenched his fists, trying once again to yank his arms free.

“Tsk, tsk, Bones. Learn to be patient.” In a flash, a finger pressed up against his hole, _dry_ , and Leonard froze.

“All right, all right!” he croaked. “I’ll—don’t—Christ, just use lube, kid!”

He could hear Jim huff from above him, and sent up an indiscriminate prayer of gratitude when Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial.

…Jim seemed to feel the incredulous expression leveled at his back, because he turned, the grin on his face unrepentant.

“Thought I should be prepared if you jumped my bones in the bathroom at the restaurant.”

Leonard’s exasperated expression turned outraged. “As if I would—“

And _then_ Jim pressed a slicked-up finger into his ass, and Leonard couldn’t do anything but groan.

“Shit, Bones,” Jim gasped, sliding the finger in and out—but of course nowhere near his prostate, the brat. “That’s it. Spread open for me. You know you wanna.”

And Leonard—god, yes, he did, even when he wasn’t bound and gagged and helpless. He lifted his knees and let his thighs fall apart, tilting his head and closing his eyes with another groan.

“That’s it.”

And then Jim slid another finger in, and curled them both, and _now_ they were against his prostate and Leonard was gasping and shaking and squirming underneath Jim.

“It’s always a treat to see you like this, Bones.”

“Dammit—!” But no more words would leave Leonard’s mouth, despite what he was sure was an eloquently crafted retort just waiting to leave his tongue. Jim punctuated his triumph with another thrust of his fingers.

Leonard felt the familiar flush starting in his face and traveling down his chest, abdomen, and thighs. _Damn_ this kid; even here, in his living room, he could take Leonard apart and put him back together again without even a thought, leave him open and wanting and desperate with barely a touch.

“Good,” Jim purred, slipping in a third finger and slowing their movements. “Open up for me, Bones. That’s good.”

Leonard’s heart felt like a butterfly flapping wildly in his chest, his ragged gasping leaving his head spinning as much as Jim’s hands, He moaned desperately, letting out a soft sob and spreading his legs wider.

“Don’t move your hands,” Jim hissed, and the sob was louder this time, because he knew what was coming.

The weight lifted from his chest, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Jim had gotten off of him and slipped up his hands and was now reaching to unbutton Leonard’s shirt.

“You can lift your arms.”

Leonard swallowed as he did, staring up at Jim almost fearfully as he pulled the shirt off and discarded it. It was, however, the look that did it, the predatory, hungry look as Jim ran his eyes slowly down Leonard’s exposed body, taking in the flush and the hard, leaking cock and the gleaming liquid smeared on his thighs and crotch.

“Perfect.” And then Jim lunges, grabbing Leonard’s ankles and lifting them into the air.

Leonard groans—it’s been a _long_ time since he’s been manhandled like this, forced to extend himself so drastically, but Jim will have no excuses, and Leonard knows that. It’s made _abundantly_ clear when he’s finally laying on the back of Jim’s couch, ankles over Jim’s shoulders, groaning as he’s folded nearly in half. The stretch is part of it, the dull ache just making it even damn _better._

“Shit, Jim—“

But Jim just cut him off with a laugh and a rough kiss.

Leonard felt the telltale shift as Jim slipped the condom on, and then the snap of hips as he thrust inside with one quick movement.

Leonard screamed.

“That’s it,” Jim gasped, and when Leonard pried his eyes open, he could see the eagerness and desperation in Jim’s eyes. “C’mon. Tell me how much you want it.”

“I— _please!_ ” The words left Leonard’s lips before he could even begin to truly think about the order. “Shit, Jim, fuck me, fuck me _hard—_ “ And it was agony, absolute _agony_ , that left him with his hands at his sides, but he would obey or die trying.

And Jim did, groaning as Leonard whimpered, arching his hips into the thick cock as it thrust inside him, leaving him stretched and open, just the way Jim—and Leonard—liked it. Jim, thankfully, didn’t tease, not this time. Every time he pushed in, it was followed by a slow wave of intense pleasure, leaving Leonard gasping and shaking and _coming to pieces_ around him.

“You can move them again,” Jim finally gasped, and Leonard wasted no time in reaching out, hooking his arms around Jim’s neck as he pulled him down for a desperate, pleading kiss.

He seemed to drift for a bit, drift into a world where nothing else existed but the hands on his face, the ache in his legs, the teeth in his neck, the pleasure curling in his gut. The latter he felt rising steadily, unerringly, and though he wanted to hold onto it as long as he could, he couldn’t help but desperately hope for what was coming, what was about to—

“C’mon, Bones. Come for me.”

Never let it be said that Leonard wasn’t trained well; Jim’s words practically flicked a switch inside him, sent him arching with pleasure, yelling his name as the shock raced through him, made even better that at the exact same moment, Jim stilled, pressing relentlessly up against him, with a hoarse gasp and a shudder that told Leonard he was doing the exact same thing.

The two of them lay still for several moments, their hearts beating wildly out of sync, until, with a groan, Leonard wasn’t able to keep one of his legs from slipping off Jim’s shoulder.

That seemed to break the spell, and Jim laughed breathlessly, pressing his head to Bones’s and meeting his eyes.

The expression in them, of awe and excitement and _want_ , left Leonard’s heart skipping beats.

A scowl automatically creasing his features, he turned away, burying his face in Jim’s neck as he tried to ignore the fact that he was reddening. Again.

Jim let out a soft laugh, reaching up to pet Leonard’s hair, letting his other leg fall back to a more reasonable position, as he stretched out on top of him.

He was using Leonard as a damn pillow!

Still, though he grumbled a little into Jim’s neck—which earned him another soft laugh—it was nice. As nice as the usual aftercare after their sessions.

“I’m really glad you agreed to this,” Jim murmured, still running his fingers through the back of Leonard’s hair. “I haven’t dated in forever, but I’m glad that you’re the one I’m trying it with.”

Leonard lifted his arms again, gripping Jim around the shoulders, and finally pulled back, a wry smile playing on his lips.

“No problems with a boyfriend who’s also a sub, then?”

Jim’s eyes lit up like Christmas, a dazzling grin on his face, and he leaned in to kiss Leonard—this time there was nothing dominating or sexual about it; it was just pure affection.

“With a boyfriend like you? I couldn’t be happier.”


End file.
